


A Round of Karaoke

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Music, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Karaoke, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a round of karaoke.Ladybug and Chat Noir spend some time together after patrol singing Christmas tunes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Round of Karaoke

Chat Noir starred as Ladybug hauled up a box to the rooftop they had ended patrol on. She had swung away, telling Chat Noir to stay put, and now she was back with something that looked incredibly heavy.

"Do you need help?" He asked, moving over to help her.

"No, no. You just stay there, getting over here was the hardest part." Ladybug told him, fidgeting with whatever she had brought.

"What is that anyway?" Ladybug looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"A karaoke machine." She answered.

"A karaoke machine?" Chat Noir repeated.

"Yep! I thought that maybe we could spend some time together and do some Christmas karaoke?" She asked.

Was that pink spilling out under her mask or was Chat Noir just seeing things?

He bet it was the latter. She may have been acting more warm around him since New York, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Not like the last time when he had pushed way too hard. Things were better now between them. They were a lot closer now!

Chat didn't want to ruin that by confessing yet-again. He bet that part of the reason there was no awkwardness between them was because as far as she knew, he still had that girlfriend. She had no knowledge that he and Kagami had broken up months ago and his crush on her had returned full-force.

"That sounds purrfect m'lady." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you think so! I figured we would both be pretty busy the days leading up to Christmas and I wanted to hang out with you so," She fidgeted where she stood. 

Ladybug being bashful around him definitely wasn't something he was used to, but it didn't faze him like it did the first time she had been nervous around him back in May. Her being emotional open to him? Yeah that had happened once in a blue moon. Her being nervous? Maybe it had happened once or twice before New York before it started becoming more common. Chat, of course, had thought it was cute. Her standing there with rosy cheeks and that nervous smile that he wanted to kiss off of her and-.

Wait, she had said something, hadn't she?

"It sounds great. We still have to plan when we're doing gift exchanges, though." Ladybug nodded.

"Maybe December 23rd? I'll be busy Christmas Eve and Day." Chat nodded, quickly running through his schedule.

"Yeah that'll work. I don't think I have anything super important that day."

"Well then, I look forward to it! I hope you like your gift."

"I'd like anything you give me, bug." Chat told her earnestly.

"I know you would _chaton_ , you're too good to me." She gave him a smile that made his heart speed up.

"It's only the truth." He gave her a smile in return.

Silence followed for a few minutes, whether it was an awkward one or a comfortable one, he didn't know.

"So!" Ladybug said suddenly. "Shall we start?" She asked, giving him a grin."Of course buginette!" Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"I think we both know that you secretly love the nicknames." Chat smirked, pushing the memories of the few days where he tried distancing himself from Ladybug out of his mind. It obviously hadn't gone well.

"I like most of them, just not buginette." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Chat tried to not stress about the implications. Did that mean that she felt uncomfortable with the nickname? Was he making her uncomfortable again?

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that anymore." He apologized. 

"Wait, really?" Ladybug asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, I mean if it makes you uncomfortable then yeah. I just thought you were being stubborn in the beginning and that you secretly liked it." Chat looked down at his feet.

"Hey, look at me." He looked up to see her standing right in front of her. "You have never made me uncomfortable, okay?" He searched her face for any signs of her lying, but it seemed like she was being truthful.

"Not even when I tried to kiss you?"

"You stopped as soon as I told you no. You never forced anything on me."

"Yeah, I would maybe stop for that fight, only to do it again the next week and I'm sure you hated the hand kisses at first."

"Chat, I never hated the hand kisses, but there was a time and place and it seemed like you couldn't get that through your head." She flicked his bell affectionately. "But, you've never made me feel like I couldn't trust you. Okay?"

"Okay." He picked up her hand and pecked it. "Thank you."

"Of course, now come on! No more angst, it's Christmas time!" Ladybug walked back over to the machine.

"Yeah, you're right."

"What song do you want to sing?" She asked him.

"Um, I don't know, how does the machine work?"

"Well, I plug my phone in here." Ladybug connected her phone to the wire and placed it on top of the box, which was a speaker with a microphone attached to it. "It'll play through the speaker and we use the microphone to sing along with the song."

"So I have access to anything on YouTube?" Chat Noir grinned.

"I supposed that would be correct, but you better not make me regret this!" Ladybug stuck the microphone in his face, glaring without anger.

"I wouldn't dream of it, little bug." She huffed.

"Just because you're six inches taller than me doesn't mean you can bully me about it."

"Oh come on! I think that it's cute!" Chat grinned and nearly broke out into a happy dance when he saw that she was blushing.

"Just choose a song you dumb cat." She huffed and Chat Noir laughed.

It was so fun to tease her, Lord knew she had done it a million times to him.

"Fine then, I will." He looked up a familiar song and the melody started to play. Ladybug's jaw dropped.

"Chat no-"

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." He started to sing.

"Don't you dare!"

"There is just one thing I need." He sang, every bit of dramatic.

"Chat!"

"I don't care about the presents,"

"Kitty..."

"Underneath the Christmas tree." Chat started to attempt at a smolder.

"Good Lord."

"I just want you for my own."

"I didn't think this through." Ladybug muttered to herself.

"More than you could ever know." Chat Noir dropped to his need.

"Wow, talk about a serenade."

"Make my wish come true." He reached out a hand towards her.

"Doubt it."

"All I want for Christmas is you." He winked at her as the music became upbeat. Then, he stood up and started to dance all around the rooftop, his head banging.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." He sang over Ladybug's left shoulder.

"There is just one thing I need." He sang over her right one.

"I don't care about the presents." He stepped away from her.

"Underneath the Christmas tree." He gestured to invisible presents on the rooftops.

"I don't need to hang my stocking." He sang while shaking his head.

"There upon the fireplace" He gestured behind him and Ladybug let out a laugh.

"You dork." She told him affectionately.

"Santa Claus won't make me happy," He mimicked a tear falling down his cheek with a finger.

"With a toy on Christmas day." He started to walk towards her again.

"I just want you for my own." He picked up her hand.

"More than you could ever know." He tried to make his expressions as dramatic as possible, so she wouldn't think he was serious.

"Make my wish come true." He let go of her hand and stepped away from her.

"All I want for Christmas is you" He pointed at her. She just shook her head, smiling.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas." He started to shake his head again.

"I won't even wish for snow." He waved over his shoulder, his eyes closed as if he were saying it casually.

"I just wanna keep on waiting." He winked at her, both of them knowing full well what the next line was.

"Underneath the mistletoe." He puckered her lips at her and she actually laughed.

"I won't make a list and send it." He stretched out his hand to her and to his utter delight, she actually accepted it.

"To the North Pole for Saint Nick." He sang while spinning her around.

"I won't even stay awake," He was pleasantly surprised as her voice joined in with his.

"To hear those magic reindeer click." They continued to sing and dance in harmony. One hand around her waist and both her arms thrown around his torso.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight," She looked into his eyes as they sang and he had to fight down the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

"Holding on to me so tight." She tightened her hold on him, turning the mood almost romantic, despite Chat's best attempts to tell him otherwise.

"What more can I do?" They sang together, Ladybug inching away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you." Ladybug leaned up and kitten kissed his nose, leaving his mind absolutely reeling.

"All the lights are shining," She was the only one singing now, because he was too shocked to form coherent thoughts, much less words.

"So brightly everywhere." She stepped away from him, grabbing the microphone.

"And the sound of children's," She looked back at him and smirked. Oh, she was asking for it.

"Laughter fills the air." He started to sing again as he stepped towards her.

"And everyone is singing," She didn't move from her spot, she only raised her eyebrows at him.

"I hear those sleigh bells ringing." He was in her bubble now, close enough for the microphone to pick up both of their voices.

"Santa won't you bring me,

The one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly?" They sang together.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." Chat stole the microphone back from her and she let out an indignant scoff.

"This is all I'm asking for." He started to walk away from her as she came closer, no doubt trying to get the microphone back.

"I just wanna see my baby," He winked and pointed at her, which she only gave him an unimpressed stare at. She had definitely gotten used to his flirts by now.

"Standing right outside my door." Ladybug opened her arms to him as if saying 'I'm right here _minou_ , come here.' It made his heart speed up and his stomach flutter with what this could possibly mean.

"I just want you for my own," He started to walk to where she was, a matching smile and blush on both their faces.

"More than you could ever know." She gave him a knowing look. She knew, she totally knew.

"Make my wish come true." Well, he had promised to serenade her. He might as well have it go out with a bang.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you." He pointed at her, starting to dance around.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." He closed his eyes and started to spin, getting lost in the music.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." Maybe that's why he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." The music was quickly fading out and he could hear the breath of a person right next to him.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." He opened his eyes to see Ladybug standing right in front of him.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." He finished, his voice dying out as she leaned up.

Was this happening? Was this real? Was she real? Was this another senti-Ladybug?

"Thank you minou, for the performance." She pecked his nose and grabbed the microphone.

"Wha- hey!" He gave her a look. She only giggled and winked.

"What?"

"You know what." He growled.

"Do I?" She smirked. "Now I do believe that it is my turn." She turned towards the machine, effectively cutting off anything he was about to say.

Chat just shook his head. He wasn't going to let this go, of course, but it could wait until later.

"Alright, play your song." He sat down on the rooftop, getting ready to be the best audience member ever seen.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there." She started to sing.

"Don't make me fall in love again,

If he won't be here next year"

 _'The other boy.'_ Chat realized. _'Are they not dating?'_

"Santa, tell me if he really cares," Chat tried not to get his hopes up.

"'Cause I can't give it all away,

If he won't be here next year." It almost sounded like the song was talking about two different boys. The one who had broken her heart and her current love who she was wary of.

"Feeling Christmas all around." She gestured to the street below, which was decked out in decorations.

"And I'm trying to play it cool." She looked up at the sky, looking like she was frustrated. With what, he didn't know.

"But it's hard to focus when I see him walking around the room." She rubbed her temples as if annoyed with herself. Chat was trying really hard not to think about which 'him' she meant.

"'Let it Snow' is blasting out." She started to sway side to side, looking honestly beautiful.

"But I won't get in the mood," She stopped dancing and made 'stop' motion with her hand.

"I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know," She jumped to the side, as if there was a mistletoe about her.

"It's true love that he thinks of," She placed a hand on her forehead and Chat laughed.

"So next Christmas," She made her pointer finger leap as her face turned into a more practical expression.

"I'm not all alone, boy." She looked at him and winked. It did dangerous things to his heart.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there." She turned away from him and towards the railing of the roof.

"Don't make me fall in love again," She hit her head with her fist and Chat Noir stood up.

"If he won't be here next year." She turned back towards him and offered him a hopeless grin.

"Santa, tell me if he really cares," She started to walk towards him and gave him a smile.

"'Cause I can't give it all away," She shook her head.

"If he won't be here next year." She gave him an almost awkward grin. He just smiled softly at her. If his intuition was correct, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I've been down this road before," She shrugged and turned away.

"Fell in love on Christmas night," Her gaze turned dreamy.

"But on New Year's Day, I woke up and he wasn't by my side." She looked down at her feet. Chat didn't need to see her face to know that she was hurt, however.

"Now I need someone to hold," He chuckled and moved to put his arms around her.

"Be my fire in the cold." She jumped, but then relaxed into him.

"But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling," He rubbed his head against hers, trying to reassure her.

"Or if it's true love that he thinks of." He pecked the top of her head.

"So next Christmas," She moved to get out of his arms and he let her go.

"I'm not all alone, babe." Her free hand found one of hers and she moved away from him, so their hands were outstretched.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there." She sang into the mic.

"Don't make me fall in love again," She shook her head.

"If he won't be here next year." She looked at him and asked him a silent question.

"Santa, tell me if he really cares." He yanked her towards him and she went willingly.

"'Cause I can't give it all away," She shook her head into his chest.

"If he won't be here next year." Chat Noir just held her.

"Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh."

 _'I will be.'_ He promised her.

"On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh." He nuzzled his head against hers yet again, enjoying her warmth.

"But I don't want a new broken heart," She pulled back and looked at him. A sincere expression on her face.

"This year I've got to be smart." His mouth fell open into a wide smile as she belted out the lyrics. 

"Oh, baby," She sang, a smile on her face.

"Santa, tell me, Santa, tell me." Chat just watched her, blown away by everything about her.

"If he will be, if he will be." Chat Noir grabbed her and spun her around.

"Oh-oh-oh!" It was obvious that she was having the time of her life with him and he was happy to oblige.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there," She sang, all her emotion coming into the song.

"Don't make me fall in love again," Every happy bit, every sad bit, every frustrated bit, was in her voice.

"If he won't be here next year." He knew what she was feeling well.

"Santa, tell me if he really cares!" She didn't know if he liked her back anymore.

"'Cause I can't give it all away," She didn't want to feel the sting of rejection and who did?

"If he won't be here next year." Luckily for her, she didn't need to worry about that. She was the love of his life. It had been reaffirmed in his mind after the whole mess with Kagami.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there." She sang a bit softer as the song was coming to a close.

"Don't make me fall in love again," She gazed into his eyes, practically beginning him to understand the meaning behind her distress.

"If he won't be here next year." And he did, he really did.

"Santa, tell me if he really cares."

 _'I do.'_ He mouthed to her.

"'Cause I can't give it all away," She started to smile, the joy coming into her voice.

"If he won't be here next year." The song finished out.

"Wow." He said after she was done.

"What was so wow about it?" She asked, playing with the microphone.

"Everything. Especially the fact that you took a page from my book and confessed in a song." She looked down as her blush only deepened.

"Yeah well, I wasn't planning on it. Then you serenaded me and I figured everything was over with your girlfriend and I could make my feelings clear."

"Well you were right, she broke up with me because she felt like my heart wasn't in it." He kitten kissed her yet again. "Turns out she was right because I went right back to loving you the day after." He pecked her nose.

"Well, isn't it a good thing I feel the same?" She asked, winking.

"It is, bugaboo. It really is."

"Hey Chat?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"What do you say we finish things up with a duet?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah! But after, we're talking about this."

"Fine by me." She said. "I know the perfect song."

"Alright, I trust you."

Chat Noir recognized the familiar notes and cheered.

"Yay! I love this one!"

"I thought you would, shall we dance?" She offered him her hand.

"We shall." He took her hand and spun her around.

"Chat!" She squealed in delight.

"I want to thank the storm that brought the snow" He started to sing.

"Thanks to the string of lights that make it glow." They started to dance together, hand intertwined easily. They were always in sync after all.

"But I wanna thank you, baby." He leaned forward and pecked her forehead.

"You make it feel like Christmas." They gave each other matching smiles as they continued to just enjoy each other's company. It was as easy as always, of course.

"It barely took a breath to realize." She started to sing to him, winking.

"We're gonna be a classic for all time." He nodded his head in agreement. LadyNoir was one of those ships that just made sense. It made sense for them to get together, even if he could hardly believe it.

"I wanna thank you, baby." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You make it feel like Christmas." He gave her a grin so wide, it hurt. He couldn't help it! He was in love and happy

"Sweet gingerbread made with molasses." Their voices blended together so well, it should've been a crime.

"My heart skipped and I reacted." He spun her around, feeling ecstatic. How could he be so lucky?

"Can't believe that this is happening!" His crush finally wasn't unrequited! He loved her and she loved them and they could be together and happy and- oh he could dance along the rooftops. He was dancing along the rooftops! With her in his arms! He was a total goner, wasn't he?

"Like a present sent from God." This was the best Christmas present he could've gotten. Ladybug had blessed him since the day she crashed into his life and she kept on blessing him. She blessed him with being his friend and for letting him in, she blessed him with confessing to him.

"Sleigh bells singing hallelujah!" And was it something to sing hallelujah about! He bet Paris would lose their heads when they heard the news that the beloved heroes were finally dating. Alya would probably rant about it for days. Of course, she would learn first. They would go to the LadyBlog to make the announcement! It would be perfect.

"Stars are shining on us, too." It seemed so incredibly lucky that everything had worked out for them. If they hadn't been chosen for the miraculous, who knew if they would have ever met? And if they had never met they definitely wouldn't get the opportunity to fall in love like they had. Fate was smiling down on them and Chat Noir would take that and run with it.

"I wanna thank you, baby." He wanted to thank her for so many things. For cheering him up when he felt sad, for being there for him, for being so understanding about his feelings and letting him down in the easiest way possible, for being such a good partner to him, the list went on and on and on. 

"You make it feel like Christmas." The best part about all of this was that whenever he heard these songs, he would be transported back to this moment. Singing with the love of his life after they had confessed their mutual feelings for each other. What better memory was there to have?

"Thought I was done for, thought that love had died," Chat Noir remembered how devastated his father was when they had first received the news his mother was gone. It had been only a few months before meeting Ladybug. His father shut him out completely and thirteen-year-old Adrien Agreste felt like he was incapable of being loved. After all if he couldn't get his mother to stay or his father to talk to him, who would ever want to love him? If not his parents, then who?

"But you came along, I swear you saved my life." Ladybug. That's who. She gave him hope. Not only in the romantic sense, but in the platonic sense as well. She gave him hope that people would like his dorkier side, not just the perfect image. She helped him loosen up around Nino, Alya, and Marinette, even if she didn't know it.

"And I wanna thank you, baby," He smiled and spun her around again. He almost wanted to make it a habit of singing and dancing with her on the rooftops. It was something that was incredibly enjoyable, especially with her.

"You make it feel like Christmas." He couldn't help but think up future Christmases, maybe one where the masks were off, far in the future. Another with him purposefully getting her under the mistletoe. Another with them playing in the snow again.

"Sweet gingerbread made with molasses." Them making gingerbread houses together! Now, that would be a fun date. Then again, anything with Ladybug would be fun. That's just how they rolled. No matter what they were doing, it was enjoyable, with the exception of some of the more dangerous akuma attacks.

"My heart skipped and I reacted." Even if they had reacted in very different ways, it had still happened. They had still ended up sharing feelings, something Chat Noir thought was impossible before tonight.

"Can't believe that this is happening." He was sure that tomorrow it would hit him that Ladybug liked him in full force. Right now, he was still in denial that something as good as this was happening to him. This was probably going to be one of the best days in his life!

"Like a present sent from God." He would have to up his Christmas present to her now. Not by much, but maybe get her some roses or chocolate to go with the Chat Noir themed hoodie he had gotten her. Some might've said that was self-absorbed of him, but he knew full well that Ladybug would rather have merch of him than of her.

"Sleigh bells singing hallelujah." Maybe he could take her on a sleigh ride! Oh that would be tons of fun!

"Stars are shining on us, too." And maybe in the future he could get her a yin-yang necklace as a present. One half for her, one half for him.

"I wanna thank you, baby," His mind was giving him idea after idea of what he could do to show his gratitude for the girl who was still in his arms.

"You make it feel like Christmas." As Chat Noir looked at her, he thought she looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her and that was saying something! But, there seemed to be a glow to her that lit up her facial features as she sang happily along with him.

"I never thought I'd find a love like this." She sang and he grinned. He had never thought he would've fallen in love at thirteen either, but he was oh-so glad that he did.

"But I found forever in that very first kiss." He blushed at the mention of kissing. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, but it was still plenty nerve wracking.

"I wanna thank you, baby," Ladybug reached up and pecked his nose.

"You make it feel like Christmas." Of course, he returned the favor.

"Oh oh." They both sang together, enjoying the way their voices blended.

"I wanna thank you, baby," They leaned in closer to each other, to the point where their foreheads were touching.

"You make it feel like Christmas."

Then, they closed the remaining distance between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of my karaoke one-shots get so dang long. The songs are "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey, "Santa Tell Me" by Ariana Grande and "You Make It Feel Like Christmas" by Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton.


End file.
